Basketball Love
by AngelOfDarkness1005
Summary: Roxas just transferred to Kingdom High School and tries out for the basketball team. What happens when he meets a certain redhead that always has that smirk on his face? Who also happens to the captain of the one sports team hes trying out for?


Okay so I have decided to delete all my other stories except for my Amuto oneshot because I like it. So I shall be starting over with this beautiful Axel/Roxas story XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did there would not just being implications on Sora/Riku or Axel/Roxas.

* * *

><p>The sun light up Twilight Town to a late summer, heat of 85 degrees as the streets and sidewalks had a slight shimmer right above them from the UV rays. Roxas' flip-flops made the typical popping, smacking sound as he walked on the sidewalk texting some of his old friends. He smiled to himself at the stories they told him he was missing. He rolled his eyes hitting the keys in an abnormally fast, but normal to him, way. He pulled up an old message from his dad looking at the directions he gave him and looked around but eventually walked up a hill opening the door to an automobile shop, the bell above the door dinging as he did so. He was greeted with the overwhelming sent of rubber of all the different tires as he entered.<p>

Axel was under one of the new 2012 Camaros changing the break pads on it. The rich guys could buy as many fancy cars as they wanted, but most of them didn't even know how to fix the simplest things. But hey, if you could afford those types of cars you could afford to not have to know anything about them either. The hot summer's day made sweat roll down his shirtless body making his muscles glisten slightly, it didn't help the only air he had was from outside an a small fan in the corner of the garage blowing in his direction. He rolled out from under the car sitting up when he thought he heard the front desk bell ring.

Roxas sighed ringing the service bell a second time after waiting for a bit. he put his sunglasses on top of his head looking around when a redheaded boy came from the garage area leaning against the doorway wiping his hands on a cloth that was obviously meant to remove grease from his skin.

"Can I help, ya?" he asked giving a polite business smile looking over the younger boy briefly. Giving a mental smirk to himself as he took in the blond's appearance, from his sandals, to khaki shorts, to his checkerboard collared shirt, and then to his sunglasses.

"Um Yeah," Roxas said going into his pocket and pulling out a paper unfolding holding it up in a showing fashion. "I'm here to pick up my car. It's the 1995 Convertible Mustang GT," he said and Axel nodded having worked on the car himself. He walked over to the computer and Roxas walked up to it on the other side. Axel took the receipt from Roxas as he offered it and Axel glanced at the name then entered it into the computer scrolling through the information.

"Okay so we did the standard realignment, changed the oil, and tightened the breaks. It all comes out to $75.00 (A/N:I have no idea how much this would normally be .)" he said looking from the screen to the boy as he pulled out his wallet taking out a card which Axel figured was his parents' credit card, his credit card, which he doubted this kid was 18, or a debit card. His last assumption was proven correct by the kid's next question.

"I'm assuming you guys take Visa debit and not just credit?" he asked in an unsure awkward way and Axel smiled nodding.

"Yep," he answered taking the card from him and swiping it and typing some things to process it.

Roxas looked around noticing the shelves behind the counter were filled with a bunch of different thing. Manuals on almost every year for cars. Pictures of what he assumed was the owner with a nice car, then in front of the shop in an older picture, one with what he assumed was his first kid, his second, etc. There were pictures from fishing trips, birthdays, grandchildren, even some from an auto show. However, what stood out to him was a medium sized basketball trophy with a first place number on it.

The redhead looked at the boy as a couple of papers printed out and he took them and stapled the papers together handing them to Roxas giving him back his card. Roxas took it smiling, and not able to help himself when it came to basketball he asked, "So is that the owner's? His son's? Or grandson's?" he asked and was a little surprised when Axel laughed shaking his head taking it down.

"Nah, it's mine. I got one along with the rest of my team for a summer tournament we played in. One of my teammates dropped it by earlier," he explained.

"Oh seriously?" he asked with some energy in his voice. "Do you play for college or is it just like a friend team?" he asked and was surprised when the older boy laughed again.

"I don't look that old do I? I'm in high school man. I'm gonna be a senior this fall. I just play on my high school team."

"Oh, sorry!" Roxas laughed a little. "I thought you were older. Where do you go to school if you don't mind me asking?" he said and Axel leaned against the counter his forearm on it longways as he leaned on it sideways.

"It's the high school a little ways from here. It's called KHS or Kingdom High School," he smiled.

"Really? No way, I'm transferring there this year. I'll be a sophomore though," he said a little sad at the thought that the first person he met would not have a high chance of being in any of his classes.

"Well, it's a pretty good school. I'm assuming you like basketball?" Axel inquired starting to find the boy a little interesting.

"Dude, I love it," Roxas stated.

"You play?" Axel asked walking to the end of the counter motioning for him to follow him into the garage and the blond did so.

"Just as often as I can," he smiled and the older boy smirked outside of his mind this time.

"Well after school starts Tuesday, you could talk to our schools basketball coach, Mr. Malino. He'd probably be pretty cool about letting you have a tryout for the team," Axel lead the boy over to where his car was parked the keys in the seat "We also waxed it for you free of charge," he said having almost forgotten to mention that.

"Oh thanks," he smiled," and really? I'd love to tryout," Roxas said grabbing the keys looping them around his finger looking at Axel.

"Then you should talk to him. He's on the third floor of the school, should be room 311 if he hasn't changed rooms, but he hasn't ever since he's taught there so I'd say it's a safe bet," he said smirking.

"Alright, awesome," he said smiling back.

"Just tell him I sent ya...Guess you need to know my name huh?" he laughed and Roxas nodded laughing too. "Well it's Axel, got it memorized?" he asked sticking his hand out. Roxas smiled shaking it firmly.

"Yeah, mines Roxas, got _that_ memorized?" he questioned and Axel smirked nodding.

"Well, it was nice meetin' ya Roxas. I'm looking forward to seeing if you make the team," he said as the younger boy opened the car door sliding in closing it behind him. He stuck the key into the ignition stating it up as the engine rumbled loudly to life.

"It was nice metting you too, and there's no if, I will be making the team," he smirked and Axel gave almost a mirrored one back.

"Then I'll be seein' ya."

" Yeah see ya."

Roxas smiled putting the car in reverse and backing out of the mechanic garage driving away down the hill he had walked up about ten minutes ago, however now his mood for the first day of school had changed dramatically. And that was all thanks to the toned, tanned, redhead that was smirking leaning against a wall letting the fan cool his body as he thought of what just happened.

* * *

><p>Short I know and i know basketball is a winter sport I played it for a long time but for the purpose of the story it needs to be in the summerfall time. So I guess R&R, please?


End file.
